1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover kit for enclosing an open rear portion of an electrical connector and in particular to a cover kit which can be used to alter the connector for various functional configurations.
2. The Prior Art
There is often a need to provide a variation in the profile of a standard electrical connector in order to assure proper mating with a further connector or a particular piece of apparatus. Such changes in profile are often necessary for effecting polarization and/or keying of the connector but can also serve a variety of other useful functions including latching. However, it is quite inconvenient to modify the profile of the known connector by providing a whole array of connector housings each with a different one of the various required profiles. Such an arrangement would unduely be burdensome in requiring a large amount of stock to be on hand and perhaps would even require different terminating techniques for the individual connectors. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a kit of cover members which can selectively be assembled to alter the profile of an electrical connector as desired.